This application addresses broad Challenge Area (12) Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics Education (STEM) and specific Challenge Topic - 12-OD- 103 Informal Science Education. The Marian Koshland Science Museum of the National Academy of Sciences proposes to produce two module exhibits (modules) that emphasize the use of scientific information in decision making and are aimed at a teen and adult audience. The topic matter of the modules will be relevant to visitors'lives in that one will focus on the topic of brain development and learning and the other will focus on quality of life in aging. In addition to the modules, the museum will develop virtual exhibit modules on the web, an interactive field trip, and two public programs. In order to evaluate the effectiveness of the modules the museum and its research partner Institute of Learning Innovation will conduct front-end and formative evaluations. We will gather and collect information on visitor interaction with the modules through careful development of the interactive elements and a back-end software database. This information will be analyzed and compared to more traditional approaches to evaluation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The selected topic matter is on brain development and learning and on quality of life in aging particularly relevant to ongoing areas of public discussion. Currently educational policy is being fiercely debated. Another critical area is the implications of the aging population in the U.S. As we face the baby-boom generation hitting retirement age, questions concerning how we ensure the best quality of life for that generation and those that follow are becoming more pressing. Both of these topics have a rich volume of scientific data that can be visualized and are areas that need active civic participation.